


Nothing Good Happens After 2am, But Something Great Does

by minhyukkus (showhyuk)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Laundry, M/M, Polyamory, mentions of hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuk/pseuds/minhyukkus
Summary: in which changkyun meets the wrong kind of people in a laundromat at 2am on a Tuesday





	Nothing Good Happens After 2am, But Something Great Does

**Author's Note:**

> for the assassins square.  
> can u tell the minimal poker experience I have?

Changkyun is used to keeping his head down at the laundromat. One, because no good people are at the laundromat at 2am on Tuesdays, himself included. And two, because it’s not a good idea to make eye contact when you’re holding bloodied clothes.

The problem only arises when more people come into the laundromat with bloodied clothes.

The two always come in together, every two weeks. Changkyun does well to ignore them for the most part.

Except on the third meeting when one of them finally speaks, a lollipop dangling out of his plump lips. “You should really pretreat those at home with cold water and ammonia.”

Changkyun looks up with a soft smile that he’s used to faking. “It’s okay! The hot water should help!”

The shorter one looks up with a guffaw. “Hot water sets in the stain!”

“But it gets rid of the bacteria.”

“Bacteria isn’t your problem. The copious amount of blood is.”

Changkyun grins easily. “Accidentally cut myself at work. You know how it can be.”

The taller one snorts. “Kihyun, just leave him.”

And they do.

Two weeks later, it’s just Kihyun with him in the laundromat at 2am with no clothes to wash. He’s making a big show of not watching Changkyun, but Changkyun knows better. And he knows to be on edge. A change in routine so sudden doesn’t come without reason.

“No beanpole today?” Changkyun tries.

Kihyun looks over at him directly this time with a smile. Changkyun swallows back the little flutter. “Late night.”

Changkyun leans against his washer. “Funny job that’s got him working such late hours.” He takes the time to look over Kihyun’s form in the loose sweat pants and fitting tee shirt. It doesn’t match the expensive watch on his wrist, not fake, and not for show.

Kihyun shrugs, looking at an empty washing machine. “Accounting life, you know?” He turns towards the other with a nonchalant expression. “So what do you do for a living?”

Changkyun freezes up. He’s rehearsed this plenty of time. Plenty. But he’s still nearly stuttering when replies with a giggly, “I’m an accountant too.”

Kihyun’s brows raise into his fringe. “You’ll have to be careful with those pens. You seem to be cutting yourself often.”

Changkyun doesn’t have to reply because beanpole waltzes in with clothes and Kihyun stops feigning a conversation.

Two weeks later, Changkyun has a broken arm, a gashed in forehead, and very bloody clothes. He actually tries Kihyun’s trick and is a little peeved it works. He walks into the laundromat at 2:07am, instead of his usual 2am on the dot with his pretreated clothes.

Beanpole makes eye contact first, tilting his head to the side at the sight of Changkyun.

“Accountants must live hard lives,” Kihyun comments, snidely. His shirt today is yellow and Changkyun thinks he’s see the sun.

The fucking nerve.

Changkyun grins easily. “Just took a tumble!”

“Into somebody’s fist?” beanpole asks. His shirt hangs loosely over his form, but Changkyun can faintly make out tattoo peeking from underneath.

“Would you like to walk into mine?”

The air stills as Changkyun belatedly realizes his dropped the facade.

He coughs into the air, his arms occupied. “Sorry. Pain meds have me a bit on edge.”

Beanpole and Kihyun don’t say anything, but they don’t take their eyes off him either and Changkyun hates it. And really, they started it first. You’re not supposed to talk to people in the laundromat at 2am. That’s basic fucking etiquette.

So Changkyun, _casually_ , unveils his hidden knife up his sleeve.

Kihyun sniggers. “Oh, you’re new aren’t, you?”

Changkyun freezes. If anything, he was expecting something between a fight he can chalk up to taking care of extras, or the pair hastily leaving.

“Hyungwon, you think we should tell him?” Kihyun asks his partner.

“Im Changkyun. Occupation: assassin. Company: Starship. Preference...” beanpole’s lips thin into a scary smile. “Mafia hits. Time active: 6 months.”

Kihyun’s grin widens. “A baby.”

Changkyun frowns, all his training lining up just right. “Who are you?”

“Well, we’re not accountants.” Kihyun tilts his head to the side, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “And neither are you.”

“Thanks for telling me what you’re not. You definitely answered my question.”

Beanpole laughs. “We’re under Starship, relax.”

Changkyun glares. “Prove it, beanpole.”

Kihyun snorts.

Beanpole frowns. “My name is Hyungwon.”

“Well, that’s a start.”

As it turns out, Kihyun and Hyungwon are, in fact, assassins under Starship. For three years. Three. Changkyun only took the job to pay for grad school, but it seems it can be an actual profession.

“Of course, it can be an actual profession,” Kihyun says. They do their laundry together now. Kihyun helps pretreat all the clothes and Changkyun pretends to be shorter than him for ego’s sake.

“It’s not like I’m a bad at my job!” he insists. Changkyun isn’t sure if it’s for himself or for the others.

Kihyun is already on his phone again. “I’m sure. It’s not like your clothes aren’t soaked through with blood every week or anything.” Now, Kihyun looks up at him with a sly smile.

“They are not soaked through,” he clarifies.

“Whatever,” Kihyun says. “You can’t be worse than Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon looks up, the glint of a challenge in his eyes. “I do my job. No one ever said I had to be clean about it.”

Kihyun tilts his head to the side with a roll of his eyes. “It’s literally in the job description: take out your targets, do not leave a mess.”

Hyungwon shrugs. “My time is the fastest.”

Before Kihyun can snarl a reply back, Changkyun bounces on his toes. “You set the record for quickest take out?”

Hyungwon smiles. “Yeah.”

“Only because he made a mess and didn’t bother to clean anything,” Kihyun hisses.

Hyungwon waves his hand dismissively. “That’s what clean up crews are for.”

Kihyun makes some kind of noise in the back of his throat. “That doesn’t mean have messy kills!”

Hyungwon represses a snort. “Are you upset because your take out time is set a record for the longest.”

“And cleanest,” Kihyun hisses. Kihyun’s nails dig tiny crescents into his palm as he clenches them in anger.

Changkyun blinks. “Why does cleanliness matter as long as the job is done?”

Kihyun’s face darkens. “Because the job is also to not get caught.”

“And yet none of us have gotten caught and still managed to finish the job,” Hyungwon says, absentmindedly. He turns his full attention to Changkyun. “Don’t mind him. He likes things done a certain way.”

Kihyun stifles another noise, eyes back on his phone. “If I’m going to do a job, I’d rather do it right.” His cheeks are tinged a light pink.

Adorable.

“You’re getting riled up, babe.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen. _Babe_?

“I’m not getting riled up. Shut up.”

Changkyun’s eyes are still comically wide.

Neither Kihyun nor Hyungwon address it.

 

When Changkyun steps into the laundromat the next day, he isn’t prepared to see his coworkers sitting around a table, a deck of cards set in the middle.

“What.”

Hyungwon looks up at him with a smile that does wonder for his heart. “Wanna play poker?”

Changkyun snorts before picking a machine to toss his clothes into. No bloodstains this time.

Kihyun screeches. “You didn’t separate!”

“All my clothes are black.”

The machine starts with a hiccuped whirl and Changkyun finds himself sitting across from Hyungwon, legs spread in what Kihyun can only identify as a reversion to teenage angst.

“I’ve never played non strip poker before,” he comments as Hyungwon shuffles.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, his fingers laced together as he watches Hyungwon quickly move the cards. “The premise is similar. The only difference is, your clothes stay on.”

Hyungwon deals the cards halfheartedly, his face masked.

“That’s under the assumption that I’m bad at poker, Kihyun. Don’t underestimate me.”

Hyungwon laughs loudly, sound even overriding the noise from the running machines. “You were always stark naked by the end, huh?”

The object of poker, after all, is to read your opponents. Changkyun thinks he’s rather good at it. It’s easy to read people when you’re quiet. Others tend to fill the silence and Changkyun tends to enjoy that. The problem is, of course, that Hyungwon and Kihyun are much the same.

It’s the quiet that gets to Changkyun the most. The soft lull of the washing machines, but the quiet from the two assassins in front of him.

Changkyun squints. He hopes they fall for it. Hyungwon doesn’t even look up and Kihyun has a slappable smirk plastered across his face.

“Wouldn’t this be more interesting if it were strip poker though?”

Hyungwon finally meets his gaze with a raised brow.

Changkyun continues on. “I mean, you both have already seen each other naked, so it’s not even a big de--”

“Neither of us would be getting naked,” Hyungwon interrupts. “Because you would lose almost immediately.”

Changkyun is getting the nagging feeling that he needs more than mind games to beat the couple. “I don’t know why you’re underest--”

Kihyun sighs. “Because we can see the reflection of your cards on your glasses.”

The smile on Hyungwon’s face gets a little more mischievous. “Should you drop your pants?”

Changkyun flushes. “We’re not playing strip poker.”

Kihyun laughs lightly. “But you were so wonderfully  _keen_.”

“I was offering an alternative plan.”

“Getting naked is your alternative plan?”

Changkyun busies himself with the strings of his hoodie. “Why? You two wanna see me naked?”

He almost misses it. The look the two older men share. But he doesn’t. He can’t pinpoint what it is, but there’s a mutual understanding for a fraction of a second before both pairs of eyes are on him again.

“You lose,” Hyungwon says, breaking the silence. “Full house.”

The washing machine dings for the end of one cycle.

* * *

 

Changkyun is ready next time. Or at least, more than he was before. He has no glasses and sports those brimmed caps he sees the pros wear, but he still--

“Forgot to bring your clothes.”

Changkyun looks at the pair starting their cycle. “What?”

Kihyun gestures towards the general area. “This is a laundromat. You didn’t bring your dirty clothes.”

Oh.

“I brought my game!”

Hyungwon snorts as he swipes his card to start the machine. “Your losing game or winning game?”

“My sinning game,” Changkyun quips.

The dull thrum of the machines begin and Hyungwon gestures towards the table from last night. Changkyun doesn’t ask any questions. He wears a hoodie today again, using the sleeves to cover up the bruises on his hands.

Kihyun notices anyway.

“I got a balm for that,” he says offhandedly, shuffling the cards. “For your bruises.”

Changkyun smiles wide. “Oh, for my bruises ‘specially?”

Kihyun sighs before dealing the cards. “Are you always so --”

“Breathtaking? Amazing? Funny? The best?”

“I think annoying might be closer to what Kihyun was going to say,” Hyungwon interrupts. He pushes the sleeves of his shirt to the elbows and Changkyun sees them.

“No way! You have the tattoos!”

Hyungwon quirks a brow. “Kihyun does as well. Because we’re good.”

Changkyun doesn’t hear whatever else Hyungwon says because he’s wholeheartedly focused on the tattoos that only the best of the best get in their profession. Hyungwon’s got so many hits, his tattoos take a intricate curl around his forearm. Kihyun doesn’t show his.

“What about yours?” Changkyun asks excitedly.

“No.”

He doesn’t elaborate and neither does Hyungwon.

“So how’s grad school?” Hyungwon asks, not looking up.

Changkyun blinks. “It’s going.” He tries to hide his expression when he sees his hand.

“What are you studying?”

“Particle physics.”

Kihyun has to set his cards down before laughing. “What?”

Changkyun looks up with what he hopes is an innocent expression. “What?”

“I didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah, you don’t look too bright,” adds Hyungwon.

Changkyun sputters. “Excuse me?”

Hyungwon laughs easily. “Hit a nerve?”

Changkyun bites the inside of his cheek. This interview was going the wrong way. “How long have you two been dating?”

There it is again. Kihyun and Hyungwon share a fleeting look.

Hyungwon smiles. “Three years.”

“But we’re known each other since high school,” Kihyun adds. “Fortunately or unfortunately.”

Hyungwon kicks his chair. “Fortunately, tiny.”

There’s a pause in conversation and Changkyun feels the beginning of panic because if the silence lasts too long then--

“So what about you?”

Changkyun swallows back a proper answer. “What about me?”

“Any brooding dates?”

Changkyun gives him a once over. “Besides this?”

“I’d hardly call this a date,” Kihyun murmurs, reaching for another card. “We do very nice dates.”

Changkyun doesn’t have a chance to reply before Hyungwon demands his attention again. “Is that a no?”

“I don’t get out much,” Changkyun says with a shrug.

Hyungwon frowns. Kihyun mirrors the same look. “Too bad.”

“It’s fine,” Changkyun claims. “There’s yours and I raise you ten.”

Hyungwon raises a brow. “Tell you what. If you win, we’ll take you out.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen. Both of them? “Okay.”

His heart kind of starts to beat really fast. His hand is good, but with Hyungwon’s luck last time, Changkyun is nervous.

“I fold,” Hyungwon sighs. He turns to look at Kihyun. “All on you now.”

Kihyun looks over with calm eyes. “I see your raise and raise you ten.”

Changkyun swallows down the anxiety. “All in.”

Kihyun raises a brow.

Changkyun shows his hand. “Four of a kind.”

Kihyun looks down at his own hand. Something passes in this eyes momentarily. “Well, I guess we’re taking you out tomorrow.”

He doesn’t show his hand, shuffling them in the deck quickly.

Changkyun’s grin only widens. “Both of you, huh?”

Hyungwon looks at him with a sheepish smile. “Problem?”

“Not at all.”

 

 

They take him to some hole in the wall restaurant where the owner spends 15 minutes doting over Hyungwon before seating them. The space is small, with only four tables, low to the floor, in the entire restaurant. The lights are low, a dull yellow glow to the dark evening outside.

It’s 2am, Changkyun is surprised anything is even open this late.

“The owner here makes the best homestyle cooking,” Hyungwon comments. “We come here a lot.”

Changkyun chews his lower lip, glancing over the menu, but mostly the prices. “I thought Kihyun was a good cook.”

Hyungwon laughs. “Kihyun can cook boxed macaroni and ramen well.”

“And rice!” Kihyun retorts. Neither of them are looking at the menu. Kihyun finally reaches out with a warm hand. “Don’t look at the prices. We lost, so it’s our treat.”

Changkyun can feel the heat rise to his cheeks. “I feel like I’m intruding on your date night.”

And again, the two share a look. “No, we’re including you in it.”

They order so much food, Changkyun has enough leftovers for at least a week and half (Kihyun and Hyungwon demand he take the food). He might be able to make it two weeks if he doesn’t do midnight snacking. Hyungwon is right. The food is homestyle. Changkyun thinks each bite reminds him of home.

“We’ll walk you home,” Kihyun says. He doesn’t leave room for any argument, so Changkyun just follows behind them.

It’s when they reach the street that Kihyun does something new. He reaches for Changkyun’s hand and pulls him forward as they cross the street.

Changkyun’s heart doesn’t stop beating fast until he’s home with the door locked and his roommate’s snores permeating through the wall.

What the fuck.

* * *

 

Changkyun meets Kihyun and Hyungwon at 2am once a week. For laundry. So he’s surprised when his phone buzzes on a Saturday morning, just four days after the date.

 

> _You have been added to the group chat: Accountants_

Changkyun chuckles.

 

> Unknown 1: Good morning, Changkyun. This is Kihyun.
> 
> Unknown 1: Hyungwon and I are going to see a movie tonight. Would you like to join?
> 
> Unknown 2: why do u txt like ur talking to ur mom, ki?
> 
> Unknown 2: the new superhero movie is out and we have shitty, front row tickets. Wanna join?

Changkyun stares at his phone.

 

> CK: how did u get my ##
> 
> HW: see? He txts like me
> 
> KH: Literally, no one asked, Wonnie.
> 
> HW: r u free?
> 
> CK: yeah, but like how did u get my ##
> 
> HW: :)
> 
> KH: We’ll pick you up at 5? The movie starts at 6:30, but it’s gonna take a bit to get there.
> 
> HW: and even tho there r reserved seats, ki feels the need to be there early
> 
> KH: shut up

Changkyun stares at his phone again before rolling around in his bed, the warmth tinging down to his toes.

That’s how Jooheon finds him, tangled in sheets and smiling at his phone.

“Bro...”

 

It takes Changkyun two whole hours to figure out what to wear.

“Wow,” Jooheon says from his bed. “I’ve never seen you so stressed for a date, bro.”

“It’s not a date!” Changkyun shouts from the closet. “It’s just... we’re just hanging out.”

Jooheon laughs, pulling his legs up to sit criss cross on the bed. “Sounds like a date to me.”

Changkyun emerges from the closet with skinny jeans and a pink sweater. He thinks it looks okay. He wipes clammy hands on his jeans, just missing one of the holes.

Jooheon smiles. “Don’t you look downright adorable?”

“You think?” Changkyun asks, glancing at himself in the mirror.

“Yeah.” He gets up to walk towards the door, patting Changkyun’s head lightly. “Text me if you need anything.”

“Conversation and a personality,” Changkyun mumbles.

Jooheon groans as he steps outside of the room. “Obviously, they’re good with both if they asked you on a second date.”

It’s not a date.

Changkyun opens the door as soon as he hears a knock. Hyungwon stands before him in a simple white button down and suddenly he feels extra self conscious. Because one, they were both really, really good looking. Two, they’re both incredibly good at their job. Three, they’re already in a relationship. With each other.

Hyungwon smiles and Changkyun stops thinking. “You look cute,” he says and Changkyun mumbles a thanks. “Ki is waiting for us in the car.”

“So...” Changkyun starts as they walk down the stairs. “What movie are we gonna watch?”

Hyungwon blinks. “The new superhero one. I thought we told you.”

Changkyun’s face heats up as Hyungwon opens the door to the apartment building. “Ah, right.”

The taller one chuckles. “You’re cute when you’re so flustered.”

Kihyun is sitting in the driver’s seat of the grey car, waving out the window. Changkyun scurries down to the car, Hyungwon not far behind. He nods a thanks when Hyungwon opens the car door for him.

“Hi,” he greets breathlessly as he settles into the back seat.

“Breathless already?” Kihyun asks with a smile. “You look cute.”

Changkyun’s face flushes again. “Thank you....” he whispers. “Uh-- you both look--look good too.”

“Thank--thank you,” teases Hyungwon.

The car ride is fairly quiet with Kihyun’s music playing softly in the background. Changkyun doesn’t miss the number of times Kihyun pats Hyungwon’s knee every time a car changes lane in front of him (5 times).

“So, Chang--” Begins Kihyun, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

“Is this a date?” he finally blurts out, unable to think clearly. The sleeves of his sweater fall over his hands and he uses the extra fabric to hide the flush on his cheeks.

The ride is silent for awhile and this time Changkyun does miss the exchange between Kihyun and Hyungwon. He’s focused on the the floor of the car and one speck of paper he can see.

“It is.” Kihyun is the one who answers.

“W-with both of you?”

“Yes.” Hyungwon pauses, turning to lover the seat for eye contact. “Is that a problem for you?”

Changkyun shakes his head almost immediately. “N-no.”

The movie is mediocre at best. Maybe Changkyun doesn’t like superhero movies as much as he thinks he does or maybe he spent the entire time acutely aware of every time Kihyun or Hyungwon reached for the popcorn bucket between his legs.

Later, they both drop Changkyun off at the front of his apartment and it’s Changkyun who fiddles with the sleeves of his sweater and Changkyun who mumbles a thanks and Changkyun who reached up to press a quick kiss against the corner of Kihyun’s mouth and the same for Hyungwon.

He shuts the door before they can say anything or do anything.

Jooheon turns around in his La-Z-Boy recliner with a shit eating grin. “How was the not date date?”

Changkyun hides his face again. “It was a date.”

* * *

 

“No way!” Changkyun exclaims. His voice is louder in the empty laundromat. “I’m taller than Kihyun!”

“You are not, you tiny little puny boy,” Kihyun snaps. He steps away from the washing machine, tossing the last tee shirt in. “I’m at least three inches taller than you.”

Hyungwon looks between the bickering boys and the washing machine before stepping in front of the machine.

“You keep lying and your nose is gonna get big!”

Hyungwon looks over his shoulder with a shake of his head. He reads the back of the detergent carefully before tipping it to pour the exact amount for the load.

“Hyungwon, who’s taller?” Calls Changkyun, rushing up to Hyungwon. It knocks the detergent over until the cup overflows.

Kihyun tugs on his sleeve. “Tell him I’m taller, Wonnie.”

Hyungwon sighs, dumping the liquid in the machine. “You’re both short.”

It stops the arguing for about 2.5 seconds before it starts again, only this time, Hyungwon gets punched.

“I only told the truth!”

Changkyun opens his mouth to argue when Hyungwon leans in over him for a kiss. It’s more forceful than his other kisses, but the purpose is stronger this time: get Changkyun to shut up. Because if Changkyun shuts up, Kihyun will shut up.

Changkyun doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how soft Hyungwon’s lips are. The kiss is quick. The laundromat is quiet again and Hyungwon wears his smirk like a trophy.

“You need a kiss too, Yoo?” Hyungwon teases when Kihyun is slackjawed.

It earns him the finger.

* * *

 

Kihyun barges into his apartment every now and then. Today he visits holding a bouquet of flowers. They’re yellow and fully bloomed, brighter than Jooheon’s smile.

“Oh?”

Kihyun shrugs. “They reminded me of you.”

Changkyun isn’t a hundred percent sure what this feeling this that bubbles in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Changkyun says over movie night, popcorn spitting out of his mouth. “Why me?”

“What?”  
He swallows his food. “I mean. You two look very happy. Together. But I mean--”

They wait. They wait for him to finish and Changkyun is so relieved that they give him the time to sort out his thoughts.

“So why did you want to add me to this?”

“You’re cute,” Hyungwon starts.

“You’re aware of our life already,” Kihyun adds.

“You have a cute ass.”

Kihyun glares. “You can keep up with us.”

“You look adorable when you’re blushing.”

Kihyun sighs. “You’re pretty amazing.”

“And everything was pretty easy, yeah?” They all turn to look at Hyungwon. “I mean, it wasn’t a difficult thing to include you. It felt easy, like it was supposed to happen.”

Oh.

* * *

 

Hyungwon really likes pressing kisses. Anywhere and everywhere. He presses his lips to Changkyun’s once twice before letting his hands wander lower, pressing to Changkyun’s hips, thumbing over heated skin. His tongue curls into Changkyun’s mouth, skilled at making every hair on Changkyun’s arm stand up.

It’s not like... it’s not like they haven’t kissed before or touched each other before, but Changkyun can’t stop the way his body feels with each roll of Hyungwon’s hips.

Kihyun is always above him. The one that is always looking at Changkyun’s face, searching for any source of hesitation. There’s never any. Kihyun’s mouth nips against the curve of Changkyun’s neck.

“I-I wanna touch,” Changkyun breathes. He’s pressed so tightly against Hyungwon’s front, he can feel every pulse.

Kihyun has Changkyun’s legs apread wide open for him, as if having him naked and on his bed is normal. It’s starting to be.

“What baby?” Kihyun asks. “What do you wanna touch?”

Changkyun shivers beneath him and he can feel the curve of Hyungwon’s smirk against his back.

“You. Hyungwon. Just... Please.”

“Anything for you,” coos Hyungwon. “Anything.”

Changkyun reaches out to run his hands down Kihyun’s chest, pressing into the muscles of his stomach. He trails the tattoos he’s allowed to see now, dragging his nails over them. He grinds down against Hyungwon, slow and hard. He’s proud when Hyungwon stutters beneath him.

Kihyun’s’ fingers are already slick. Kihyun’s fingers are already slick. Kihyun’s fingers are already slick and they brush against the inside of Changkyun’s thigh. Changkyun is ready for what’s next, but he still gasps when Kihyun’s index finger presses inside.

“Good?”

“Gods, yes.”

Kihyun twists his finger a little and Changkyun almost collapses against Hyungwon.

He can feel the chuckle behind him. “Go easy, Kihyun.” Hyungwon plays a relaxing piano against his hips.

Kihyun pretends to ignore him, although the next finger is added oh so slowly.

“Aren’t you just the prettiest thing?” Hyungwon sighs before nuzzling into Changkyun’s neck, drinking in his smell.

“He’s gonna look prettier when my dick is in him,” murmurs Kihyun without humor.

Hyungwon snorts. “Can’t you be romantic for once?”

Kihyun shrugs, lightly before adding another finger and twisting them just right. “Are you saying my dick isn’t romantic?”

Changkyun knows how to shut Kihyun up. He slinks his hand between him and Kihyun, wrapping around both of them together. It works. Kihyun gasps, his arms buckling. It takes Hyungwon catching the other to stop Kihyun from collapsing entirely.

Maybe it’s because Changkyun laughed. Or because Hyungwon laughed. Whatever the reason, Kihyun presses in as hard and as far as his fingers can reach and Changkyun makes the lewdest noise.

“Fuck.”

Kihyun’s fingers scissor a few times before pulling away. Changkyun has an immediate feeling of regret.

“Take him in,” Kihyun guides and Changkyun drives down on Hyungwon’s cock as hard as he can. Hyungwon can barely keep up with the fast pace, his breaths staggered behind. Kihyun reaches around Changkyun, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Hyungwon is the first to come, his head tipped back and face flushed red.

It doesn’t stop Kihyun from rubbing his hands over Hyungwon’s thighs, inching him further and further into the void.

“You two are doing so good. Proud of you.”

Hyungwon sobs into Changkyun’s neck, shivering at the praise before giving out completely below him.

Kihyun giggles.

“You’re such a dick,” Hyungwon whines, as Changkyun pulls away from him. He throws an arm over his eyes, heaving in deep breaths. Kihyun makes kissy noises to appease him.

“Turn around and face Hyungwon,” Kihyun orders. Changkyun moves almost immediately.

When this all started, Changkyun didn’t think Kihyun would be the ones giving orders so much. But he watched the way Hyungwon listened to demands and orders and a natural rhythm came about.

So he turns around, ass on display, hovering above Hyungwon.

“You look pretty, Kyunnie,” Hyungwon whispers, dragging his fingers through the younger’s hair. “Can’t believe Kihyun is gonna let me watch you get fucked like this.”

“Mmhmm,” Kihyun snickers and lines up against Changkyun, more lube on his fingers, more lube on his dick.

He’s trembling in anticipation, curling into Hyungwon for warmth. Changkyun presses his face against Hyungwon’s shoulder. Kihyun presses his cock into him, filling him up slowly and completely. Changkyun grits his teeth against the dull sting and the pain in his cock. He’s not even aware he’s shaking until Hyungwon wraps an arm around his middle, steadying him.

“Good?”

“Yes.”

Kihyun’s hands grip into his hips, nails digging crescents into his skin as he pulls out halfway before slamming back down. Kihyun is too good at reading him and knowing what he wants and the pace is relentless, hard for Changkyun to keep up and he keeps gasping for a breath, nuzzled tight against Hyungwon.

“Fuuuuuuccckkk,” he drags out the word, struggling to breathe with each thrust.

And then Hyungwon does it. He slides his hand between them, curling around Changkyun’s cock, letting it slide against his fingers with each thrust from Kihyun.

Changkyun is trying really hard not to drool, but he knows it’s futile. Kihyun is so strong behind him, each thrust hitting the right spot perfectly. His vision is blurring and the blood rushes past his ears, but he can just make out the little gasps of breath Kihyun pushes into the air.

“That’s it,” Hyungwon encourages from below. “You can take it like a good boy. Come on, Kyunnie. You’re doing so good.” He reaches around to slap Changkyun’s ass. “Push back harder. Let him in so deep, baby. Come on.”

His orgasm hits him like waves, loud and dangling, clamoring for more. His body trembles against both of their bodies, too worn out to stop. Hyungwon doesn’t remove his hand from Changkyun’s cock, pumping hard until Changkyun falls limp against his chest. Kihyun stills behind him, drawing soft designs on his skin now.

“Good?”

Changkyun makes some kind of noise.

Hyungwon laughs, shaking beneath him. “You’re so cute.”

* * *

 

They finally play strip poker a few nights later.

“Changkyun, pl--”

“No, listen!”

“Chang--”

“I may be short, but my dick is bigger than Kihyun’s!”

  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhyukkus)  
> 


End file.
